A dauntless romance
by why-food-so-good
Summary: A new inmate, is in dauntless. She doesn't know anything about dauntless. Join her on her adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is my first ever Fan Fiction so please comment and you can PM me if you want me to make a personal one too! Also you can PM me if you would like me to create a new character with your nickname. Hope you enjoy- Beth

The New Inmate

"Hello new inmate's, I am Six and this is Four" said a girl from the front of the group. I am absolutely terrified right now. Why did I choose this faction? Why did I jump first? Why am I panicking? This is my new faction I should not panic. Ok maybe I should be a little worried, but still I don't need sweat beads running down my forehead. Ok I just need to calm down. Breathe Beth, breathe. "Ok you may all not know but you need to pick a nickname that you will stick with forever ok?" said the girl. I think her name is six? I don't know. Ok she's coming toward me, what should I do. "What is your name, girl?" said Four. He looked very muscular like there saying "Don't mess with us or, you will be so sorry". My name is….Honey….Lemon?" I say shyly. What was I thinking? That name is stupid. Ugh why, why, why, why? She precedes onto a boy next to me "Jack ma'am he says. He must be from candor. Everyone picks a name and we are escorted to our bunks. Training is hard and I hate every moment of it, but I still make it through the day. "Ok people time to hit the showers" says Four. Everyone gives a little yay, but are quickly stopped by a shout of "NOW" by Four. We all head to the showers and I am pranked by a bottle of shampoo filled with mud. "What the h**l is this" I say. "Ummmm" says a boy I don't know. He points his thumb over to another boy. I stomp over to him and say "Why?" He answers in a mumble and walks away quickly. Then is when I realize I am naked in a room full of people I don't know. I mumble "Oh now I see why everyone is staring". I myself walk back to my stall and go back to showering. Training goes by in a flash the next few weeks and I somehow managed to get through intation and survive my first real week (as a citizen of dauntless) there. I have my own apartment and job at the tattoo shop. I feel like I belong now. A week later I get an invitation to a party held by Zeke. I know I'm going for sure!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Honey lemon POV

I am just getting into a slightly sexy, vibrant red, dress. Someone knocks on my door. "Coming" I almost scream at the door. I am kind of nervous because I never really met anyone, so I basically will have to make friends at this party. I open the door and immediately I see Jacks face. "Ummmm why are you here" I sound like I don't want anyone to disturb me. "Uhhhh hey Lemon I was wondering if you maybe….well will….." his voice is small and sweet. "Listen I'm sorry Jack I just really….I really don't know anyone here and I'm really…..Shy" I say. He looks cute, in a way. Do I have feelings for him? I mean he looks like a leprechaun mixed between a pixie-elf-thingy. "Well will you go to Zeke's party with me?" he says his voice sexy and strained. Why do I keep saying things like that? Why? I don't know why it's just I'm so, so weird. "Yes, yes Jack I will go to Zeke's party with you because, you my friends are the most sexist beast ever" I say. WHAT DID I JUST SAY? Jack looks at me like I am a crazy person and says "Ok, I will pick you up at 8:00 tomorrow". I feel so embarrassed.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter! ( hint: Next chapter will be more wonder filled) REMEMBER: PM ME IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU A CHARACTER! 


	3. Chapter 3

It is seven and I have only an hour till Jack picks me up. At dinner I met a brunette girl like me, but way more pretty. Her name is Alana. She is officially my new BFF. Ok I sound like a child, but still she is a best friend now. She said she would introduce me to all her friends at the party. I look at myself in the mirror. I look like a mentally disturbed Kim Kardashian. My breast and butt look huge, but I reassure myself that I look fine but I still think I look ugly. I put on my new red, kind of sexy, red dress. I also bought new heels that were white. I put those on too. I look over my shoulder and someone knocks at the door. It's my new phone. I put on some new jewelry and, grab a purse. It is black and gold. I slip my phone and tissues (just in case someone cry's). "Knock, knock" says a voice from the door. It is Jack, coming to pick me up. I open the door and say "Hey what's up". "Hey girl you looking fine today" he says in a funny voice. We walk to the party alone in the dark. I am super scared but I try not to look it. "You ok" Jack says in a reassuring voice.

PAGE BREAK!

"Yeah I'm fine" I say in a somewhat cool voice. Alana meets me with a boy in the front of Zeke's party. "This is Zeke and Uriah's little, little brother Josh" she says in a little bit of a dreamy voice. "Well Miss Joshy-poo, we all are happy for you" I say in a funny voice. After that she swats me with her hand. We all laugh and I ring the doorbell

HEY WHATS UP! I AM GOING TO ADD A SURPISE TO THIS SERIES AFTER THIS STORY. NEXT STORY IT WILL BE THE PARTY I PROMISE! THE NEW CHARACTER ALANA IS BASED OFF MY REAL FRIEND IN REAL LIFE. ALSO THAT GROUP IS BASED OFF REAL LIFE TOO! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND ALSO HERE IS A HINT FOR THE END OF THE SERIES ( JACK IS FAMOUS) CAN YOU GUESSS WHO HE IS. I WILL REVEAL HIS COVOR IN THE NEXY STORY!BYE- BETH


	4. Chapter 4

Zeke answers the door with a grin. "Oh Josh you look so cute….Just like a little….Panseycake!" says Zeke. Josh punches Zeke and walks Alana in. However we are stopped. "So Jackaboy you finally found yourself a girl" says Zeke with a mischievous grin. "Yes Zeke I asked a girl to a party so "special" he says with sarcasm in his voice. Was I wrong? Did Jack only invite me to show people he can get a girl? I walk strait past him and Zeke with my nose in the air. I hear Zeke whisper something to Jack. Jack punches Zeke in the arm and walks to catch up to me. I spot Alana waving me over, so I walkover. "So you wanted to make some new friends?" she says with a little laugh. "Of course Alana I would love to" I say. She walks me over to a group of girls who squeal when they see me. "OMG! Your hair is fab, and I love that outfit" say two girls who are really tall.

PAGE BREAK!

I look over my shoulder and see Jack, all alone. My heart splits into two. "Excuse me please my date is waiting for me" I say. The girls say ok and let me go. I walk over to Jack. He looks up, and I look into his soft sweet eyes. They look hard and cold. "Hey why did you leave me?" says Jack his voice breaks a bit. I try to say something but, my voice breaks and I break into tears. My feet start moving and no later than 5 seconds I am running, away from the party, away from all my friends, away from everything. I hear shouts but I don't pay attention to them. I just keep running, farther and farther. I turn down a sharp corner and slip. I cry out in pain, my side hurts like someone stabbed me in it. I hear more shouts and three figures appear. Two more appear after them. I know they are the girls, because of nails that sparkle with paint. And that is the last thing I see.


End file.
